A Stranger's Touch
by AnnaJayBelle
Summary: Kristoff and Anna have been married for 2 years, but soon their love-life becomes repetitive and the two find themselves strangers when it comes to touching one another. Rated M for sex.


**A/N: Can I just say how amazing it is that I typed up this story without ever retaining the fact that I wrote it in the first place? I saw a peculiar title in my documents section, and decided to click on it. Once I seen it was about Kristoff and Anna, I was just like, "Say what?". Lol. I have no recollection of typing this up, and so I must have been super tired when I did. Sorry for any grammar errors, I tried reading through the entire thing to make any needed corrections but my vision is a little blurry right now because of how exhausted I am. It's pretty late where I am, more like 2am late and my bedtime was about 10 hours ago. This is the steamiest story I've ever done on this site, and so I hope you guys still enjoy it even though it's not like my other stories. **

**BTW: Working on a 7th chapter for my story _To Be Someone Different. _It is coming soon, but can't say when. **

**Hope all enjoy this Kristoff/Anna story. Just wanted to give America a small reminder that marriage is not all daises all the time...it has its rough patches too...**

* * *

That very first night was awkward; full of laughs and giggling at the unknown. Kristoff nor Anna had any experience in "that area" and so on their honeymoon, things were tense, but lighthearted. Anna remembers laughing hysterically when they accidently bumped heads and Kristoff sneezed. But in the midst of all their chaos of the first time making love, Kristoff would simply look down into his newly-bride's eyes who still had tears of laughter clinging to her lids, and all he had to do was smile his same crooked grin, and all the awkwardness would turn to pleasure and sweet tender kisses that Kristoff would wove down her neck. Her braids were undone, and so her hair flew around her in beautiful waves of red which Kristoff pulled on more than one occasion accidently, and would apologize quickly when Anna whimpered but then smiled up at her husband.

Yes, that first night was not something neither one of them would forget. Nor want to forget at any cost. It was a night of exploring and curiosity at what they wanted from each other. And before long, the two found themselves in a routine of pleasuring one another, and almost the only time in their lives that they found themselves not to be awkward, was in the bedroom. The kisses were not second-guessed and instead were confident and flattering. The motions were not rugged, but were smooth and sure.

Before long, the routine had become too scheduled. Anna felt that they only made love simply because they were married, and nothing more. The passion had left and soon the two found themselves to be strangers sleeping beside one another. They were happy together; they were! Every day when they rose, they acted towards each other as though nothing was wrong, and still spoke to one another as any two best friends and husband and wife should. But it was the nights that haunted both of their thoughts; the nights that were spent sleepless and emotionless. The two began to fall into a hole of darkness that led to the point of not touching one another. Anna loved Kristoff and knew he was her husband and soul-mate for life and eternity, as Kristoff knew just the same about Anna. However, frankly, when it came to sex, the two were strangers.

The crickets outside were chirping on a heated July night. They had been married for 2 years as of that day, and celebrated with friends on their anniversary. However, it was nights like these that most couples would return to their courters and do what a husband and wife were meant to do. However, Kristoff and Anna lay awake and wary beside one another without any touch or affectionate nudge which might signal that either one of them were in "the mood". But the two remained still.

Anna began to tear up.

She breathed out, and rolled onto her stomach, smashing her face into her pillow. She felt Kristoff roll on his side, to which she began to tear up even more as she thought he was putting his back to her. But when she peaked out over the strands of her bangs, she found him facing her, shirtless and beautiful in the moonlight. "Hi." He whispered, his voice raspy and tender.

"Hello." Anna squeaked out.

"Why are you crying?" Kristoff's heart showed in his eyes, as they broke up at just the mere thought of his wife in pain.

She began to ramble. "Is it something I did? Am I not pretty enough anymore or is there…is there someone else that-that-" Anna couldn't bring herself to finish the nightmare she feared she was going to have to live. She broke up in tears and sat up with her knees underneath her bottom, wiping her face. "I mean, I love you, Kristoff. I am so in love with you and sometimes it's annoying because I think it hurts more when you love someone this much. You're my best friend and everything, but we don't show affection to each other anymore and I don't know why or what I did and-and-" Her voice broke off again as sobs racked her chest in the most vicious way.

Kristoff sat up and rubbed his eyes, not knowing the right words to say.

"It breaks my heart to see you cry." He said quietly.

"I'm sorry." Anna shook her head and wiped what was left the tears that streamed down her cheeks.

"For one," Kristoff began in his tender voice that he only used in situations such as this. Usually his tone was gruff and straight-forward, but he reserved the gentle voice for his wife when he knew she needed to be cooed to versus just spoken to. "You are no less beautiful than the day I met you. So please don't question whether or not you're pretty, Anna, because to me, you're always pretty. And as for the second thing, I thought you knew me better than that. I don't even look at other women."

"I was just considering all things." She refused to make eye contact with him; suddenly feeling guilty.

Kristoff sighed sadly. "I don't know…this is all new for us, you know? It's not like there's a practice course for marriage." He lightly joked to which his wife smiled. "Hey," He took her hand into his. "Remember that first night? It was awkward but we got better. This is the same thing, right? We're just getting used to sharing a bed every night, you know? We'll get better." He offered her a hopeful smile that Anna couldn't help but grin at.

Anna pulled her hair back over her head, letting the cool air of their bedroom reach the back of her hot neck. She had gotten herself so worked up; she could feel her chest had broken out in red marks. She let her red hair fall down her back, feeling better all of the sudden. She glanced up over her lashes to find Kristoff staring at her in an intensity that he did not show to the public, but reserved for just Anna. His lips were slightly parted as his eyes glowed softly in the moonlight of that July night. He leaned up from sitting against the headboard, coming within inches from Anna who was still propped onto her legs; her hands splayed perfectly in front of her, resting on her thighs.

His large hands reached for the buttons on the front of her night gown, but then pausing mid-air to get her approval. Anna smiled widely and nodded, wondering why on earth her husband still felt obligated to ask permission in touching her.

He unbuttoned, one by one, each button was undone and by the end, her entire night gown was open, her small breasts showing exposed to her husband.

She felt so vulnerable just then, realizing that she was exposing herself to a man whom she had been a stranger with in the bedroom; but a wife to in the outside world.

He gently took her breasts into his hands, rubbing them ever so gently, as Anna groaned in approval, closing her eyes.

He leaned forward and planted kisses on each breast, then working a trail down her stomach until she lay on her back. He opened the rest of her nightgown, exposing her completely to himself, as he continued to trail kisses down into places that Anna had never been kissed before. He was exploring. It was new and it was fresh. They had never done this before, and it was out of their comfort zone, but the two were touching one another; or more so Kristoff touching Anna.

He continued to kiss and massage Anna's most private of areas, and soon the young woman was grasping the bed sheets beneath her as she cried out in ecstasy. "Kristoff…" She breathed.

He kissed the outside of her right thigh, making his way up her waist and soon finding her cheek and then her mouth. Their tongues met and intertwined into each other as though they were one. Anna tried desperately to get the buttons of Kristoff's night pants undone, but was failing as she was shaking so fiercely. She was nervous. It had been so long since they had touched one another, and after what Kristoff had just done…this was all just as new to her as it was to him.

"It's okay." He whispered to her sincerely. "It's just me. It's okay." He stroked her trembling cheek. "I'm scared, too." He finally admitted, and then laughed just as Anna joined him.

She stroked his cheek gently, as the two took in each other's gaze; Kristoff holding himself on his elbows just above his wife, closer than they had been in so long.

"I love you very much. Very much." He breathed, barely audibly but loud enough for Anna to hear.

"I love you too." She let more fallen tears reach the sides of her cheeks as they fell gently.

She rolled them over so as she was on top of him. She could feel his hardened manhood pressing into her thigh, but knowing he was too much of a gentleman to rush things. Kristoff sat up, Anna straddling him as both were now completely naked and exposed to one another in the most honest way. They had been in this position before.

"Let's just go slow." She told him as she slowly and gently, lowered herself onto him, onto the manhood of his that had waited so long for this moment.

This new position had made things feel different…she wasn't sure how to analyze it. She wasn't sure how to feel. But as he was now completely engulfed inside his wife, Kristoff did not move and instead was letting his wife adjust and call the shots.

"Are you ok?" He asked her.

"Yeah…yeah." She nodded.

Slowly, Kristoff laid his hands on the sides of Anna hips and moved just slightly, lifting and lowering his wife atop him with small, fragile movements.

And slowly, and every so tenderly, the two made love this way for the next several minutes. Anna had reached her second climax, and just seconds after, Kristoff reached his.

They made love many times that night; once, twice…Anna lost count after a while. And the two were so exhausted after that night of sweet love-making, that there was no pillow talk afterwards. They fell asleep in each other's arms until the late morning light crept into their room. Perhaps it was 11am, Anna wasn't sure. Either way, they had both slept longer than they were used to.

She was drooling on his chest, her hair askew as she realized he was doing the just the same, snoring lightly with his mouth wide open. She smiled and took a sheet from the bed, wiping off his hard chest from the moisture of her drool. This awoke him.

"Good morning." He grumbled through lips that weren't just ready to move quite yet.

"Good morning." She smiled widely.

"You look pretty." He stared down at her, seeing as her hair was a mess and dry drool still lay on her cheek. She sat up, pulling a sheet up to cover herself, and then wiping her face.

"I'm sure I'm just a sight." She mumbled.

"You always are." He told her proudly. "Like I said last night, you're always pretty to me."

"I wonder what Elsa could possibly be thinking." Anna laughed and shook her head. "There's only one reason for us to be sleeping in."

"She's probably thinking that we're husband and wife."

"I can only imagine." Anna smiled again as she attempted to tame her hair. "Thank you for last night. It was absolutely wonderful."

"It takes two to make love." He told her.

"But you made me feel better…about us."

Kristoff's eyes widened. "I didn't know you had thought so seriously about this."

"There was a lot of thought put into our marriage, my dear husband."

"What kind of thoughts?"

"I thought…maybe if I went away for a week or so, it would bring back some spark. That maybe when I came back, we would've missed each other so much, we would have…you know, been more comfortable with each other."

"I see."

"Are you mad?" Anna's eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

"I just wish you had talked to me about this instead of letting everything build up."

"You aren't exactly that vocal about your thoughts either, Mr. Mountain Man." Anna countered.

"Touché."

"Why don't we make a promise to each other?"

"What kind of promise?"

"Like, on our wedding day. We promised the rest of our lives to each other, through sickness and in health. Why don't we promise each other right now that if there is something on our mind, we are obligated to go to each other and say it; no matter how silly it is."

"Deal." Kristoff agreed easily.

They shook hands as if they were two business partners at an important meeting.

Anna sat back, feeling much more relaxed and tranquil.

She stared at the simple silver band that Kristoff wore on his ring finger, pondering on it lightly. "I don't like it when you take off your wedding band." She blurted out.

"What?"

"If we're going to share with each other what annoys us, I want you to know, that it bothers me when you take off your wedding band. I see so many men that don't even wear their rings, and it just makes me wonder on whether or not their ashamed of their wife, you know?"

"I won't take it off, anymore." Kristoff smiled his reassuring grin. "And by the way, don't cook us breakfast anymore. Being a chef is not your calling."

Anna threw a pillow at him, to which he laughed and she laughed along with him. One deep throated chuckle with a high pitched giggle joined into one for the entire castle to hear. But they didn't care. They were husband and wife, again, at last.

The End.


End file.
